


Senki Zesshou Symphogear - Snippets Collection

by WalkTheTyrannosaur



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Comedy, Comical Allusions to Violence, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WalkTheTyrannosaur/pseuds/WalkTheTyrannosaur
Summary: A collection of short form stories I write to keep up practice writing regularly. Anything goes in this, as long as it's brief.3/29/20 - "The Bloodslaughtering", feat. Chris, Shirabe, and Kirika; Chris and her two juniors watch a scary movie together.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: My Drabble Collections





	Senki Zesshou Symphogear - Snippets Collection

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are written as practice/writing drills, so apologies if they're a bit rough.

“Oh yeah, I can totally handle something like this.”

Chris Yukine had never regretted anything more than those words she’d said when Kirika and Shirabe asked her to watch a scary movie with her. Oh, of course she had lied—she already knew that she and these sort of films didn’t mix. But how could she be the cool senpai if she told them no?

A similar, just as dire mistake was letting Kirika pick the movie.

“Bloodslaughter II: The Omen of Death, dess!” the blonde chimed merrily. “It says it has more than 2x the original’s amount of blood!”

“That’s a lot of blood,” Shirabe replied, matter-of-factly.

“Fffff. Nothing I can’t handle,” Chris said, trying to sound nonchalant. But she was unable to hide the quiver in her voice.

To note, she was brave. She was as brave as anyone could be, really. Even as the Bloodslaughter began, and the Bloodslaughterer revved up his demonic, soul-eating chainsaw, Chris didn’t make a peep. She even managed to make it through the climax without letting out a scream of any kind.

Of course, there was a reason for that.

“Wasn’t that great?!” Kirika exclaimed once it was over. “I’ve never seen so much death, dess!”

“... Kiri-chan, I don’t think senpai liked it very much.”

“Huh? Why do you say that?”

“Because,” Shirabe said, as she waved her hand in front of Chris’s wide-eyed, unresponsive face, “I think she fainted half an hour ago.”

_“Dess?!”_

**Author's Note:**

> The idea for this was supplied by my good friend, Sachu.


End file.
